<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stray by Allegra_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860690">The stray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil'>Allegra_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat, F/M, Fluff, Metaphorical and literal, Pet fic, cat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriends swears he hates cat. You call BS...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh, no. No way. Forget it, y/n, it's not happening"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, please" You begged, lips in a pout and eyes big and supplicating. Your boyfriend sighed, he could never say no to you. Especially when you gave him that puppy dog eyes look, you could give his own puppy eyes a run for their money anyday. He lowered his gaze from your way-too-adorable face to the grey tomcat in your arms, but that wasn't any better: the thing looked pathetic, sad eyed and dirty and soaked to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... Very prominent bones under too little flesh, half starved to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, babe, just for tonight. Tomorrow I promise I will take him to the shelter myself. But we can't leave him out here in the storm, he won't survive the night" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had no doubt you were right, the way the cat wasn't even fighting your hold proof that it was too weak, too tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Tommy, say yes" You tried one last time, "do it for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. If he couldn't say no to you before, there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to be able to deny your request now. It was clear manipulation and he knew it but for the life of him he couldn't ever get himself to resist it. As it was, he didn't really want to, not when he knew you would probably find some very creative ways to make it up to him later in your shared bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But we're taking it to the shelter first thing in the morning…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your replying smile was blinding, knocking his breath away completely. God, he was so whipped. Fuck his distaste, fuck his allergies, fuck everything, he would foster every cat in the world if it meant seeing that smile on your pretty face all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Tom found himself replaced by a four legged sack of fleas. Ignored and neglected in his own house. Ok, maybe he was being a little dramatic, but it was his first free weekend in weeks and instead of paying attention to him, you were spoiling, cuddling and even making dinner to a stray instead of paying attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get what she sees in you, you're not even cute" he grumbled at the scrawny feline sitting beside him on the couch, "You're just a dusty, smelly, walking ball of dirty fur… and toxoplasmosis" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing just stared, big green eyes blinking slowly at him. You had told him what that meant but he hadn't been really listening. He blinked back just as slow, pretty sure that that was what you had told him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, mate! What are you doing? Get away!" Tom did not screech when the cat walked closer. He did not. Unphased by the decidedly not high pitched noise, the grey furball climbed onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… ok. This is… kind of nice actually" The cat snuggled closer into him, no doubt seeking the heat of Tom's body, before yawning big and closing his eyes, tiny head resting on Tom's abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Your boyfriend mumbled, before bringing his hand up to softly stroke the cat's fur, "but I'm still cuter than you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom laid back on the couch, getting more comfortable. All of a sudden, he had a feeling he was going to be staying like that for a while…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was quiet as you took off your AirPods and lowered your wooden spoon. A little too quiet, in fact. Tom had said he was going to be in the living room 'watching some telly' but the TV was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, you left the kitchen to investigate, but you didn't have to go very far: There, sprawled on the couch, was your boyfriend, soundly asleep with the very same cat not even fifteen minutes before he had sworn he hated, now snuggled firmly to his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cover your mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to escape so as not to wake him. Taking out your phone, you snapped a few quick pictures, before going to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom, love?" You kneeled beside him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "dinners ready. Both your dinners" you added as the cat stretched, still perched on your boyfriend's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm? Oh… yeah, ok… we're going" He replied, sleepily sitting up, still embracing the cat to stop it from falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get too attached, babe" You called back, making your way to the kitchen, "we're taking him to the shelter in the morning, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I was thinking" He declared, scrambling to follow you, "if Dusty gets along with the chickens… can we keep him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dusty, huh?" You turned, trying to hide your smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, we can change it to Dustin… after a bath" he raised the still purring cat until their faces were pressed against each other, "What do you say? Pleaseee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was him the one giving you the puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile finally broke free, as you stepped close to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might have heard some rumors, yeah…" He whispered, before crossing the last inches separating you to capture your lips in an earth shattering kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The end</strong>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>